Conventionally, a drive recorder for photographing a situation around a vehicle or inside the vehicle by an image pickup apparatus such as a camera or the like mounted on the vehicle and for recording photographed images is known. Through the drive recorder, the situation around the vehicle or inside the vehicle can be recorded as images when a predetermined phenomenon such as an impact or the like has occurred, for example. The drive recorder includes a power supply for backup in some cases so that, even if disconnection with a battery that supplies power is caused by the impact which has occurred, for example, a predetermined operation can be performed.
Examples of the power supply for backup included in the drive recorder include an electric double-layer capacitor (hereinafter referred to also as an “EDLC”) also called an Ultracapacitor or a Supercapacitor, for example. Since the EDLC can relatively improve a power storage amount of electric energy, saving/storing of the recorded images in a removable memory (an SD card, for example) or image photographing and recording/storing after occurrence of the impact are made possible.
With the recent improvement in functions and performances of the drive recorder, a drive recorder including the EDLC as a power supply for backup has spread. Prior-art documents describing an art relating to the art explained in the Description include one following patent documents.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2016-46993
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2016-54628